


You're Welcome

by nightwingingit



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dimension Travel, Earth-3, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut, Stabbing, Torture, be warned, this is much heavier than my other timkon submissions this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Timkon Week Day 3: Smut---Tim straddles his hips, his hands at Conner’s sides sliding up to his chest and resting on his neck.No.It’s not his Tim.---Earth-3 Tim decides to have some fun with Conner.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 69





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Red Kryptonite takes away Conner's superpowers.

Tim straddles his hips, his hands at Conner’s sides sliding up to his chest and resting on his neck.

No. 

It’s not  _ his _ Tim.

It’s so dark but it’s strangely cold. Conner’s never felt this cold before. He’s not sure he’s ever actually  _ been _ cold.

The leather straps dig into his arms and legs, reinforced by steel shackles over them.

“All out of words? You were so talkative a second ago.” Tim says. It’s Tim’s voice in a soft, mocking, and… cruel way Tim has never spoken to him before.

Tim presses down pressure on his air pipe and he starts choking, starts struggling again but of course to no avail.

Tim's smirk and unwavering gaze stares him down, but if anything Conner won’t give him the satisfaction of looking away.

“All of that hatred in those eyes.” he says, then lets up leaving Conner rasping, “It’s delicious.”

“You sicko.” Conner grunts once he gets enough air.

Tim’s hands are now in his hair, pulling his head back hard as Tim bits at his adams apple.

“Nngh!” He’s bleeding. His back arches and Tim rubs his length along Conners.

Nakedness wasn’t helping the cold or the adrenaline pumping through his body to his cock. He’d woken up this way, stripped of all of his clothes in this dark and dank warehouse, Tim already on top of him.

If it wasn’t for all of the pain and torture Conner would have thought this scenario straight out of one of his guilty wet dreams.

That being said, he’s been here for what feels like hours.

“That’s right, just like that.” Tim chuckles.

“Stop.” Conner demands in a gruff tired voice for what feels like the hundredth time, “Who the hell are you?”

He says what he always says, “I’m Tim.” as he’s reaching behind himself to roughly tug on Kon’s length. 

“No you’re not.” Conner gasps out, unable to keep his voice unaffected as he lines himself up and is sinking down onto Conner’s hard on, sheathing himself so completely around him it’s almost painful. This sharp intense feeling made his whole body tingle.

This can’t NOT hurt Tim but he just hums in a nonchalant but utterly content noise that goes straight to Kon’s groin.

Tim seem’s to know and there’s that smile again, “Do you feel it more than when you do it usually?”

Kon can see the fist sized red kryptonite hanging above them like a glowing star, like a chandelier catching in the small bits of light.

Tim lifts himself and then impales himself on him in quick succession and Conner sucks in tight harsh breaths.

“I take that as a yes.” Tim let’s his nails rundown from Conner’s neck and along his sides again, leaving red marks along his torso this time.

Conner shivers hard as his hands reach his abs and hip bone.

“This one’s so soft and pretty.” Tim comments as if to himself.

“The hell are you talking about?” Conner breaths and then shouts as Tim bites at his shoulder.

He can’t help but shake, fearing that Tim really would take a chunk out of his shoulder before he pulls away licking his lips as if he’d been particularly delicious. 

“You really thought I would tear your shoulder off.” he says in almost childish glee, “I would love to honestly, but I have other, even more pleasurable, plans.”

Conner doesn’t say anything and just glares because he can feel the bite throbbing as if it had its own heartbeat.

“Where’s the real Tim?” Conner asks, “What have you done with him?”

“Tim, Tim, Tim,” the imposter teases but also with an underlying sound of annoyance, “I am Tim.”

When he says this he sees something appear and shine in Tim’s hand.

It’s a small dagger.

He notices Kon has seen it now and moves it better into his eyeline. Just from looking at it Conner knows it’s dangerously sharp. The handle is intricately designed in steel.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Tim asks in a light tone.

Conner doesn’t answer so Tim goes on, “Look at me, Kon-El.”

His eyes shift from the blade to Tim’s face. He licks the side of the blade and then runs the sharp edge down his own neck all the way down to his naval. Conner couldn’t help but watch, the dagger never piercing that already heavily scarred body.

Conner’s eyes linger at Tim’s right lower abdomen where a hideous scar remained.

Tim notices, “There were times when you thought about it haven’t you?”

He examines the dagger before turning it towards Conner, “How it feels to be truly injured in battle? To be marked by every hit? Scarred by every blade?”

Conner’s blood runs cold, he’s exhausted and thinks he’s at the end of his rope already.

His eyes narrow, “Don’t go limp on me now.” He gyrates his hips, rubbing Conner deep inside him.

He grabs Conner’s hair again and pulls, putting the knife at his throat and leans down to kiss him.

Tim’s movements have him gasping, making it easy for Tim to lick into his mouth but he tries not to move or else the knife will slice into him.

“That’s better,” Tim says as Kon tries to catch his breath.

Kon can’t handle this much longer. Even though he knows it’s not, it still feels like Tim’s body on him and that alone is enough to have him so close to cumming.

When Tim pulls the knife away there’s slight red marks on his neck but no breaking of the skin.

“Which ones are you most curious about?” Tim asks, “Scars I mean.”

He points with the knife at his chest, “I don’t have all the same ones as he does, but I know all his major ones. Curious? I can share them with you. Most of them at least. Sadly I only have this little knife with me.”

“No thanks,” Conner says pointedly, “Tim doesn’t want to tell me... and I’m fine with that.”

“Are you?” Tim asks and Tim sees something in Conners’s face that makes him smile that unusual and cruel smile again, “You don’t have to hold back.” 

“You’re not Tim.” his voice wavers, “It’s not your place to tell me.”

“Oh, I won’t just tell you.” Tim twirls the knife in his hand expertly, “But you should be thankful. You’ll finally understand how he feels. It won’t be the same but I can at least make it hurt just as much.”

“Let’s start here.” He sharply brings down the knife into his shoulder hard making him cry out in pain, “AUGH!”

He pulled it out fast and at an angle that exacerbates the injury, letting blood splatter everywhere.

“He got that one from a sword in the Cave from an invading ninja.” He shows his own shoulder, “That’s one I have too.”

He tilts his head slightly showing off the scar.

Kon’s teeth are clenched, sucking in a hard breath. The long lingering pain making him tremble.

The blade had gone in deep, he thinks his shoulder is split.

“Next…”, Tim starts to cut into him, not as deep as the first but he’s still bleeding out at every slice that Tim explains away. Each cut is definitely deep enough to need stitches. His body feels on edge and weak, he thinks the reason Tim hasn’t cut deeper is to drag this out as long as he can.

Everything feels so painful and sharp that it’s almost numbing. It feels like Tim is holding every part of his body hostage though. Laying every part of him open and raw. Its evidence is in how Tim keeps him so painfully hard and right on the edge as he mutilates him.

“Only one more...” Tim sighs, admiring his work. He licks the blood off of the knife and Conner whimpers as Tim, still seated deep on his erection, slowly rolls his hips rhythmically.

“Your favorite one.” Conner feels Tim brushing his abdomen with a light touch of the hand.

Conner doesn’t have enough strength to say anything as Tim stabs him hard, pushing the blade in all the way through then twisting it harshly, at the same time Tim’s intense movements have him cumming hard, finally, as the searing pain rolls through him.

“AAAUUUGH!” Tim shakes and revels in hearing Kon’s screams and cums against his chest, milking both of their orgasms for as long as he can, irritating the blade as he does so.

“The sword goes through, all the way through.” He says as if the words were sweet whispers, “It stays in for a long, long while.”

Conner knows he’s telling him the way it felt for Tim. He can’t help but listen as intently as he had for all the rest. He knows it’s an invasion of Tim’s privacy, he knows and yet he can’t stop listening to that sweet voice giving him so much pain, “He knows he’ll die if he pulls it out without quick medical attention so he leaves it in. But it’s not enough he still faints, he’s losing blood fast, but he still fights, the pain pushing him forward, in so much glorious glorious pain that it blinds him and he can’t even bring himself to think coherent thoughts anymore and everything turns black.”

Conner is starting to fade out of consciousness. He can’t hold his eyes open even though he’s trying so hard. 

Tim kisses him once more, this time sweet, sweet and soft like the way his Tim does and the pain in Kon’s heart from that thought is the last thing Kon is conscious of before the darkness overwhelms.

\---

  
  


Tim crashes through the window and tackles the man that looks just like him down and off Conner so fast he doesn’t even see him until he’s painfully pressed into the hard concrete floor.

“What have you done to him?!” Tim growls low and demanding.

He just smirks, “Just had a bit of fun.”

Tim bangs his head harshly against the concrete, then doesn’t stop moving as he flips the imposter over and ties his arms behind his back, then both his legs together, then his arms to his legs so he couldn’t stand and had to kneel.

He doesn’t let him up though, pushing his head back into the concrete. 

Although Tim’s actions are rough his voice sounds scarily calm, “I know you’re from a different dimension. We have the device you stole to get here. We’re sending you back and you’re going to  _ stay there _ .”

Cassie and Bart follow. They’re momentarily shocked by the scene but quickly move in to unstrap Conner.

Cassie quickly comes over with the red kryptonite as Bart fusses over Conner.

“Tim.” She says, she’s unsure but stern, as he watches Tim painfully pushing the other Tim’s head into the floor, “Give him to me.”

“How’s Conner?” He asks her but never takes his eyes off of the other Tim.

“Alive.” is all she says. 

A moment passes in which Tim is still tensely holding the other to the floor and not letting go but is actually pushing him harder into the ground.

The air around them is tense and Cassie steps in again,“Tim.” 

Tim leans in over the others ear, “If you  _ ever _ come back,” he whispers, sure and clear, but not loud enough for the others to hear, “I’ll find you and I  _ will  _ kill you.”

He roughly pulls him up by the arm and Cassie takes him, then she hands Tim the red kryptonite.

Tim takes it and puts it in a lead lined box.

“You’re dark when you’re mad.” The other Tim looks at him as if pleased and then a shadow crosses his face, “But if you send me back there it’d be almost as good as if you’d killed me yourself.”

He ignores him and makes a B-line to Conner on the table. Bart has wrapped all of his major injuries but he’ll definitely need more care. He realizes right away where the cuts are and he feels sick.

Tim clips off his cape and covers Kon’s bare, visibly shivering body. He’s not conscious yet but with the red kryptonite gone Tim knows he’ll recover with time and rest.

“Give me the key.” Tim holds his hand out to Impulse.

Impulse gives it to him. He’s unusually quiet but Tim doesn’t have time to think about what Bart is feeling or thinking. He doesn’t have the capacity to right now. He can’t look at anyone or think about anything other than Conner and the other Tim.

He cuts open a portal using the key and grabs the other Tim from Cassie, dragging him across the floor. She lets him go, not wanting to get in Tims way.

The other Tim looks suddenly stiff, “Didn’t you hear me? I said I’m as good as dead if you send me back.”

He looks small and pitiful, bound and naked, red and scraped from Tim taking him down and the sight just makes Tim even more disgusted. How dare he. How dare he think that Tim would ever have pity on him after what he’s done to Conner.

If Bruce didn’t have a no kill rule…

If Cassie and Bart hadn’t found him and come along too…

Tim just pulls him to him by the arm, bringing their faces closer. The hint of fear and panic in the other Tim’s eyes should feel good but he can’t even get any satisfaction from it. He deserves worse. He deserves to hurt and Tim wants to be the one to hurt him. He’s never wanted to hurt someone so badly in his entire life.

But he can’t. 

He can’t.

In a low emotionless voice he tells him, “Remember what I said before. Don’t come back.”

The other Tim’s moment of vulnerability gets glossed over by a sneer when he realizes no matter what he does he’s being sent back. 

But Tim can tell it’s a mask, Tim can tell because a base part of them are similar and it makes Tim feel like ants are crawling around under his skin. The other Tim is still scared, he’s just hiding it as he scoffs, “You’re more heartless than I thought.”

“Why did you do that?” Tim asks. He just… has to know.

“Because he never understood.” the other Tim starts out softly and then his anger rises, “He never understood my pain and now he never will!”

  
  


Tim instinctively knows he’s not talking about his own Conner and that ugly feeling twists inside him. He was talking about his own Conner. He knows it should be pity where that void is twisting but it’s a dark feeling that fuels his hatred for him even more.

He takes a shaking breath and smiles, so nasty and righteous and… sad, “But yours… yours is still here. He could still feel it. That’s why… that’s why...”

The other Tim starts laughing quietly, “That’s why you’re welcome.”

Tim feels as if cold water is spreading down his back and through his veins. The calm surrounding him felt like electric static, like how the air felt before an intense storm. 

He throws him through the portal, the other Tim doesn’t break eye contact with him, a tense smile on his lips until he disappears and the portal closes.


End file.
